Death Note
by Hellen says what's up
Summary: Death Note AU. Enjolras comes across a strange book with the words 'death note' printed on the front. Enjolras soon discovers that using this book, he has the power to kill anyone he wants. Enjolras intends to use this book for good. Meanwhile, the FBI bring in an unnamed secret investigator, 'R', to help solve the case of these mysterious killings. No parings. T for death.
1. Chapter 1

Death Note

**If you haven't seen/read the manga series, and have questions about 'death note', don't hesitate to ask.**

**This is also my second story. I have not proofread this, so I apologise. **

Enjolras sat on the side of the bench outside his school. Since entrance exams were coming up, Enjolras had been kind of stressed out. Sometimes he just needed time to just sit back and clear his head. A cool breeze washed over him as he sat outside the school. Enjolras heard a couple of passing by students, "Hey, did you hear about that murder that happened last night?" one student asked.

"Yeah, his face was all over the news last night." The other replied.

Enjolras shook his head. He'd seen that guy. Ryan Goldman was his name. Killed a bunch of little kids then made a runner. It's people like him that deserve to be wiped off the face of the earth… that's what Enjolras thought of them anyway.

Enjolras pulled his sleeve over his watch for a second and looked at the time. It read 1:15. Enjolras rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and stood up and was about to leave to get back to class when something caught his eye. Sitting under the wooden bench was some kind of black note book. Enjolras raised an eyebrow. Perhaps someone had dropped it by accident. Enjolras bent down and scooped the thing up.

On the front, printed in silver, were the words 'Death Note'. Enjolras' eyes widened. Creepy title much. Enjolras' curiosity got the better of him. He carefully opened the front cover up. On the back of the cover was a list of what looked like instructions. Enjolras squinted his eyes to read the white and black writing…

_The death note_

_How to use it_

_ human whose name is written in this note shall __**die**__. _

_ note __**will not take effect**__ unless the writer has __**the person's face in their mind**__ when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. _

_ the cause of death is __**written within the next 40 seconds**__ of writing the person's name, it will happen. _

_4.__**If the cause of death is not specified**__, the person will simply die of a __**heart attack**__. _

_ writing the cause of death, __**details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds**_

Enjolras smirked. What a strange prank. Whoever thought of this joke spent a lot of time working on the details. Enjolras shook his head and dropped the thing on the floor. As he was about to walk home, something seemed to stop him, like he was being held in place. He wondered what if the death note was real? Which, obviously it wasn't. I mean, who'd believe in stuff like that? But still…what if...

And once again, Enjolras' curiosity got the better of him.

…

Later that day, Enjolras sat in his bedroom with the death note place in front of him on his study desk. Enjolras wasn't sure what he was doing. He fanned through the pages of the 'death note'. They were all blank. Enjolras flipped to the first page. "Death note huh?" Enjolras smirked. "As if."

He turned around in his chair to face the old television that sat on his draw. He used the remote that sat on the table and clicked to the news. Enjolras was the kind of person who liked to be kept up to date with current affairs.

"_We are at the scene where Ryan Goldman, the serial killer, is supposedly keeping five children hostage inside this apartment building. The police currently have the building surrounded…"_

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. He turned his head to the black notebook that sat on the desk. He flipped it to the first page and sighed. "Well… it's worth a shot…" he picked up a pencil that sat by the table. _You must picture the man's face whilst you write his name, otherwise, it won't work_. Enjolras had seen Ryan Goldman in the paper that morning. How convenient. Enjolras scribbled down, 'Ryan Goldman' whilst picturing the shaggy haired man from the paper.

Enjolras placed the pencil down and looked up at the clock that hung on his wall. _If the cause of death is not specified then the victim will simply die of a heart attack_. "So…a heart attack in forty seconds." Enjolras watched as the second hand on the clock moved painfully slowly. Thirty-seven…thirty-eight…thirty-nine…forty.

Enjolras turned his head to the television. Nothing seemed to happen. Enjolras rolled his eyes. He chucked the book into his paper bin that sat at the side of his desk and reached for the remote to turn the TV off.

But as he was about to press the off button, something happened.

"_Hold on a second…" _the news reporter said, suddenly, turning his head to the building. _"…Oh my god. The hostages are coming out of the building! They all seem to be unharmed!"_

Enjolras' eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"…_Just in, Ryan Goldman has been found dead inside his apartment! He seems to have collapsed…"_

Enjolras bit his nails. What just happened? Spooked out by the whole situation, Enjolras flicked the television off. For a few seconds, the world seemed to stop. _Did I just kill a man?_ He thought to himself. Perhaps it was just a coincidence that the man happened to collapse dead right after Enjolras had written his name in the book. Enjolras walked over to his bin and pulled the book out. If this book was real…then…he could practically do anything. He'd be unstoppable…but Enjolras wasn't sure. He was confused. But, if Enjolras let this 'Death note' fall into the wrong hands, anything could happen. It would be ultimate disaster. No. Enjolras wouldn't let that happen. In fact, Enjolras was going to do exactly the opposite. He would bring peace to this world.

And soon enough, it would all make sense.

…

Meanwhile…

In a world beyond ours lies the land of the gods of death. A place where only seven men may step. Courfeyrac, one of the death gods, stood over the tunnel to the human world, looking down upon it. One of the other gods spoke, "Courf', what are you doing?"

"I dropped my death note." Courfeyrac said, looking into the hole.

"Again? Seriously? Where'd you drop it?"

Courfeyrac smirked. "The human world."

"Wait…What?" but before the other gods could say anymore, Courfeyrac was gone. He disappeared down the tunnel to earth. "Where you going?! Get back here! Master can just get you another death note!" But Courfeyrac didn't want another one. He was tired of all this shit. Day in, day out, doing the same old thing.

The down side of living forever is that once you get bored, it never goes away.

…

Enjolras had spent the whole week writing names from the news in the death note. All of them ranged from serial killers to rapists. Enjolras wouldn't stop. He couldn't. Not after learning of the good it could do to the world. Clearing the world's name of all its sins…it was going to be perfect.

Even during lessons, Enjolras would search through the newspapers to find the latest criminal. Enjolras was a good guy. He was one of those guys who cares more about the world than he does for himself.

With Enjolras in possession of the death note…he could make the world a better place.

Enjolras once again sat in his room, writing names, when he suddenly heard a voice behind him. "Hey."

Enjolras turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of the shadowy figure that stood at the end of his bed. Enjolras fell of his chair in alarm, dropping the death note as he did so. Courfeyrac smirked. "Who the hell are you?! How'd you get in my house?"

Courfeyrac smirked. "I'm Courfeyrac…the god of death…well, one of seven gods of death." Enjolras stood up and looked the floating man up and down, stunned into silence. "See you got my death note. Good on ya' mate." He said with a maniacal kind of chuckle.

Enjolras furrowed his eyebrows. "…What?"

"You got my death note. Hand it over." He said with a smirk. Enjolras picked the note up and handed it to Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac flipped through the book, eyes wide. "Wow, you've used this thing quite a lot for a first timer. Got a lot of enemies?"

"Um…well no. Those people are all criminals."

Courfeyrac smirked. "Respect to that." He then handed it back to Enjolras. Enjolras raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you giving it back to me?"

Courfeyrac shrugged. "It's yours now, isn't it? After you touched the book with your pen, it was no longer mine."

Enjolras smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Do whatever you want with it…just be careful. You don't want to screw things up and end up dead yourself."

Enjolras grinned. "Awesome…but what's the catch?"

Courfeyrac sighed. "Well, humans that touch the book can neither go to heaven or hell. Once you die, you're imprisoned in your coffin."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it. Why do you need to be here?"

"Oh, I'm kind of like your guardian angel, you know, to make sure you don't fuck things up for yourself. No one can see me except for you. People who touch the note book gain the power to see death gods."

Enjolras sighed. "…So, you're just going to be here…bugging me twenty-four seven?"

"Well, I'm only allowed to return to my world after the death note is finished, or you die…so yes." Enjolras shook his head and sat back down at his desk, death note in hand. Courfeyrac quirked an eyebrow. "You seem oddly calm about this. The last person who found a death note was convinced he'd gone mad."

Enjolras laughed. "Well, I already know that things like the death note exist. Frankly, I'm not surprised that there's an evil demon spirit following me around."

Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow. "God…I'm a god…not an evil demon…GOD."

Enjolras chuckled under his breath. "Sure."

Courfeyrac groaned. "Would you like me to write your name in _my _death book Enjolras?"

…

_One week later…_

A group of investigators, police officers and agents sat in the conference room, bickering about what to do with the matter at hand.

"Fifty heart attacks in less than two months…" Combeferre sighed, shaking his head. "This…this cannot be just a coincidence. Something is going on."

Jehan shrugged. "You think it was homicide?"

Joly shook his head. "It's not possible. All the autopsies read that the victims died of a sudden heart attack. How is it possible for a man to inflict a heart attack onto another man?"

"Well, I refuse to believe that all these heart attacks were cause by coincidence." Combeferre said.

"Well…is this necessarily a bad thing?" Marius asked. "I mean, all the men that have died have been major criminals, either in prison or on the run. Is it so bad that someone out there could be killing them off?"

There was a silence. Finally, Miss Eponine Thenardier spoke. "Murder is murder. If these criminals were killed, then it's our job to stop the killer."

"But we don't even have any leads." Joly pointed out.

"…We could always bring R in." Jehan suggested.

Marius furrowed his eyebrows. "Who's 'R'?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, it's your first day." Combeferre said, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "Well, we don't know R's real name or whereabouts. In fact, we still don't know what he looks like, however, he has managed to solve every case he has ever taken on, and he has tackled some of the greatest mysteries the world has ever known. He hides in the shadows. He's the best of the best. Our last resort."

"But how are we even supposed to contact him?" One of the agents asked. The men started bickering again.

Suddenly, a voice silenced the lot of them. "R is already on the case." The voice said. A man in a big coat and a hat that covered his face.

"Who's this guy?" Marius whispered to Combeferre.

"R's messenger. He works for him. No one knows his identity either." He whispered back.

"R has been looking into the Kira investigation since Wednesday."

The investigators looked confused. "Kira?"

"Ah yes. R has named whoever is behind this, Kira. Taken from the word 'killer'."

"So, does R believe that this _was _a homicide?" One of the agents asked.

"Precisely." The man in the coat replied. He then pulled a laptop from his bag and placed it on the table. The whole hall of investigators gathered around the screen. On the screen, the letter R appeared.

A voice coming from the computer then spoke. _"Good day to you all. I am R."_

**Tell me what you thought!**

**Next chapter coming soon**

**And I also intend to finish my other story as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't even care if no one's reading this. I'm having so much fun writing this story.**

"_Before we begin, I must request that all of the men in this room, and all of the men in the ICPO, are all on bored with this. You need to make the decision to fully support this investigation. I also need full cooperation with France's police force and National agency."_

Combeferre took a step towards the computer and scratched the back of his neck, nervously. Being the head of French police force, matters like these affected him most. "Why France in particular?"

There was a silence, before the computer then spoke again, _"There is a high chance that Kira could be French. And even if he's not, we can be sure he's hiding in France."_

Marius mumbled, "And what is all this based on? What evidence do you have to prove that he IS hiding in France?"

"_Why France you ask? I think I can give you perfectly clear proof after I directly confront the culprit myself."_

"…You're going to confront Kira?" Eponine asked.

"_Yes. But moving on from that, I would like to start the investigation. I shall be airing a live broadcast. The whole world must witness what I am about to do."_

…

Enjolras was surfing the internet on his laptop. He'd already hidden the death note in one of his draws. Courfeyrac sat on Enjolras' bed, eating an apple. Enjolras was always doing something. He was either studying, eating, sleeping, watching TV, on the internet or writing names in the death note. "You know what the best thing about the human world is?" Courfeyrac said, lying back on Enjolras' bed and staring up at the sealing.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, not stopping to look at the man. "What?"

"The apples." Enjolras smirked. Gods of Death have an addiction to apples…who knew? "What are you doing anyway?"

Enjolras motioned for him to join him at his laptop. Courfeyrac floated over, still chewing on the apple. "People seem to have started taking notice of all the killings around the world. All of my killings." Enjolras went onto one of the sights that were supporting him. "They're calling me Kira, the man who can inflict heart attacks on the evil. Passing judgement on the wicked."

Courfeyrac chuckled. "Look at Mr popularity over here! Seems like you've got quite a few followers on your side Enjolras, or should I say, Kira."

Enjolras smiled. "Yep. You see, humans are afraid to say they support me. They're afraid of what people will think. But behind closed doors, and on the internet, it shows what they really think."

Courfeyrac scratched his chin. "I say, you're the first person I've ever met who actually tries to use the book for good, not just killing."

Enjolras nodded and leaned back on his chair. "Well, I'm not like other people am I?" Enjolras walked over to the television that sat on the table. He then flicked the switch on.

It was just on a random channel, when suddenly, the screen went to the ICPO. _**"**_**We interrupt this show for a worldwide live broadcast from the ICPO."** The man on the television said.

The screen then cut to a man sitting at a desk. He had blonde hair that went to his shoulders and dark grey eyes. The man then spoke_. _**"Good day to you all." **He said.**"I am the leader of the Kira murders investigation of the ICPO. My name is Richard Jameson, otherwise known as R."**

Enjolras' jaw dropped. "They sent R on me?" Courfeyrac laughed under his breath. "I've heard of this guy. Everyone has. He's one of the world's best investigators. I look up to him…or used to I guess."

"Ha! Hilarious."

"**I have been brought into the ICPO to stop you, Kira. What you are doing is evil. You may think you are saving the world but you're not! You're a murderer. Mark my words, you will be stopped."**

Enjolras' eyebrow twitched as he stared at the television screen. "…Oh…ok, so I'm the evil one? I'm not a murderer! I pass judgement on the rats and give them what they all deserve! I am justice!"

"Ooh, good catchphrase." Courfeyrac said with a smirk.

Without really thinking, Enjolras pulled the death note from his draw and wrote the name in bold, Richard Jameson. He then looked up at his clock that hung loosely on the wall. Thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty.

Suddenly, the man on the television started squirming and gasping for air. He started chocking until he fell onto the floor, dead. Enjolras laughed. "Not so tough now are you R?"

Just as Enjolras started celebrating, the screen went completely blank. The letter R appeared on the screen in front of him.

…

Grantaire sat in the empty room in front of his microphone, smirking to himself. "…Well, Kira, I had to test this just in case but…I didn't think it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person…how…interesting." Grantaire continued to say into his computer microphone. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill Richard Jameson, the man you just saw die on television, I shall inform you that that man was a criminal posing as R. He was going to be sentenced to death today anyway. That man was not me."

…

Enjolras stared at the television screen, unable to blink or move. "Looks like you just got played by a faceless man." Courfeyrac giggled as he took a bite out of another apple.

"That bastard."

"_**You see,"**_Rspoke again_, __**"the police arrested Richard Jameson in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on television or through the internet. It seems that not even 'Kira' has access to this kind of information."**_

Enjolras' eyes widened as the voice continued to mock him on live television around the world. "Who does this guy think he is?"

"_**But I can assure you, Kira, R is real. I am real. So, Kira, try to kill me!"**_Enjolras sighed. Since he had no idea what R looked like or what his name was…how was he supposed to kill him? He clenched his fists in frustration. _**"What's wrong Kira? Go on! Kill me!"**_

…

Combeferre and the rest of the police force sat in the office, staring at the television screen watching R broadcasting live. This had been his plan all along. He never intended to show Kira his real face. But, what was he doing now? "What is the man doing? Is he trying to get himself killed?" Marius questioned.

"_**Come on Kira. Kill me. I dare you!"**_

"Why isn't anything happening?" One of the agents asked. Combeferre bit his lip.

…

"_**Can't you do it Kira?"**_Enjolras was now ready to rip this guy's head off. His face had gone red and he was now sweating.

"This guys is good." Courfeyrac said.

"Shut up!"

There was a sudden silence. _**"Well, Kira, it seems you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Would you like to know something, Kira. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, we are only broadcasting in Paris."**_

Enjolras unintentionally let out an almost silent gasp. "…How'd he know I was here?"

"_**I had planned to broadcast this all around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are. You see, your first victim, Ryan Goldman, was only known to the public of Paris, since the news report was only published in that area. How could you have known of him if you're not in Paris?"**_Enjolras sat down at his desk, not looking at the screen, and yet still listening. _**"I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Paris. To be honest, I never expected to find you so quickly. I guess you should try being a little more careful next time, Kira. It won't be too long now before I'll be able to sentence you to death. Naturally I would like to know how it is that you are capable of performing these murders without being present…but you can just answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira."**_

The television then went to static. There was a silence. The type of silence that is so tense, you could practically feel it. Enjolras place a hand on his head. "Really…he's going to sentence me to death?" Courfeyrac couldn't tell what the man was thinking. R was good. Could Enjolras be any better? "…Sounds rather interesting."

"Huh?" Courfeyrac said with a raised eyebrow.

"I accept your challenge R. I will find you wherever you may be and I will murder you. I am justice!" _Each of them has to hunt down the other without knowing the others name or face and the first one to have their identity reviled shall die_.

"Humans are so much fun." Courfeyrac cackled.

…

Grantaire sighed and turned off his computer. So much progress for just a few days. He already knew that Kira is in Paris…but Paris is a big place. He could be anywhere. Grantaire wasn't going to get cocky just because of this one stroke of luck. He walked over to the counter that sat on the other side of the room and grabbed a glass of wine. He gently sipped the blood red liquid and let the wine flow down his throat. He then turned to the window and stood there for a moment. "Kira…I will hunt you down wherever you're hiding and I will eliminate you. I am justice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Long (and slightly boring) chapter, bear with me**

Combeferre stood at the front of the cramped and buzzing conference room. The rest of the French police sat in the conference room on their computers, finding out more about the Kira case. R's messenger sat at the back of the room with a computer on the front desk, facing Combeferre, so that R could watch what was happening. "Alright, let's get this started. What news do we have on the Kira case?"

Marius raised his hand and stood up. "Well, we've had over seventy calls from the general public; however most of them were prank calls. Fourteen however, either claimed to know Kira or claim to have seen him. We interviewed them all, however no one could provide us with information that we didn't already know…lastly, about twenty people called claiming to be Kira." Combeferre rolled his eyes.

"Ok…fine." Combeferre said, slightly annoyed that they weren't getting anywhere. "Let's move on to the victim reports."

Eponine nodded and stood up with her report. "Upon further investigation, we have confirmed that information of the heart attack victims was in fact publically available in France immediately prior to their deaths. Also, concerning R's request that we investigate the time of death for each victim, we found that all of them occurred between the hours of four PM to two AM on the week days, with sixty-eight percent of them occurring between eight PM and twelve AM. Weekends and holidays vary much more widely."

R then spoke from the computer, _"That information is extremely relevant. It suggests that, given the times of death, our suspect could very well be a student." _Combeferre raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. _"Based on the fact that_ _Kira only seems to be killing criminals, it could possibly mean that he is driven by the idealistic idea of justice. We are dealing with an individual who wants to judge right from wrong. Of course, this is only speculation at this point, Still, I recommend that you consider the fact that Kira could possibly be a student…now please, continue with your report."_

Combeferre blinked his eyes a couple of times. R was either a mindless maniac, or a total genius. Combeferre was still trying to work out which one it was. "…Um, well I think that's about it."

R then spoke. _"Alright then. Thanks. Before I go, I'm afraid I have one additional request to make. This is to the people investigating the victims, TV news and internet. I would like you to go back and take a closer look at the exact way the victim's identities were made public. Particularly I want to know if photos of the victims were made public in France. I'll leave it to you."_

…

Enjolras sat on his bed, flipping through the death note. He'd already filled up about five pages. Courfeyrac waltzed over to Enjolras and smirked. "Hey Kira, you know, you don't seem particularly worried about this R guy. Aren't you scared that the police are going to catch onto you at some point? I mean, sooner or later they're going to find you."

Enjolras smiled and shook his head, "Not if I'm one step ahead of them."

Courfeyrac floated by the side of his bed with his legs crossed and an apple in one hand. "Oh and how do you plan to be 'one step ahead'?"

Suddenly, Enjolras heard the door open and then close. He heard his mother rushing over to greet whoever was at the door. Enjolras jumped up and walked down the stairs. He saw his big brother, Combeferre, standing by the door. He'd obviously just got back from work. "Hey 'Ferre." Enjolras said with a smile as he came down the stairs. "You alright? You look dead tired."

Combeferre smirked. "Yeah, it's this Kira case. It's literally killing me."

Their mother, Mrs Martin, or Juliet Martin, laughed and took Combeferre's coat from him. "Oh, you'll find Kira soon, I'm sure of it."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow and smirked. Courfeyrac watched with fascination. He then noticed the police badge that was pinned to Combeferre's shirt. He then laughed (it's not like anyone except for Enjolras could hear him) "I see," he said, "Your brother's in the police force."

Combeferre sighed. "Mum, I'm going to pass on dinner."

"You sure sweetie?" Mrs Martin called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go lie down." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Get some rest." Enjolras said as Combeferre passed him on the stairs.

"Yeah." He said back, walking into his room and closing the door behind him. Enjolras sighed and went back into his own room. Courfeyrac followed him and closed the door.

"Didn't see that one coming." Courfeyrac said with a chuckle.

Enjolras locked the door and rushed over to his computer. "My brother saves all of his work files on his account. Since we're on a home network, I can easily hack into his account and access the files I want. I can keep track of their investigation." Enjolras typed in the password. Courfeyrac smirked. For a school student, Enjolras was pretty smart... perhaps he did have a chance to outsmart R. Enjolras read through some of the files and furrowed his eyebrows. "…Well, it seems that R has already begun to suspect a student."

Courfeyrac giggled. "Ha-ha."

"Perhaps it's because I kill more on weekends than I do on week days." Enjolras said, tapping on his bottom lip with the tip of his pencil. He looked at the death note and read through the instructions again. "...It says, after writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds… details…so, if I can write the details, that must mean I can specify a time, right?" Enjolras didn't wait for a reply from Courfeyrac. He turned to a fresh page in the death note and wrote some names he'd seen in the news:

**Carrie Brook dies of a heart attack at Nine AM**

**Jim Tomas dies of a heart attack at ten AM**

**Jacob white dies of a heart attack at eleven AM**

Enjolras continued writing. Courfeyrac peered over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you killing one man every hour?"

Enjolras continued scribbling the names, "You'll see."

…

Two and a half days later

"Two days and forty-eight killings? Kira's killing one man every hour by the hour." Eponine said, "Certainly punches a hole in the whole 'Kira being a student' theory."

"Well, not necessarily." Marius said. "Any kid can miss a couple days of school."

"_You're missing the point!" _R said through the computer, slightly frustrated, _"Yes, it's now less likely that Kira is a student, but that's not the message he's trying to send us. Ask yourselves, why every hour? And why are all these men in prisons where we can see them? Why not lose criminals like before? I think Kira is telling us that not only can he kill from a distance, but he can also plan the exact time in which the death shall happen."_

…

Grantaire paced up and down his room, still talking to the police on the microphone. "…But something's not right." Grantaire said, turning on his heels.

"_What are you thinking R?" _Marius asked from the other side.

"…Well, as soon as we started to suspect Kira was a student, Kira started to change the times of death, as if to contradict the whole theory…coincidence? No... He knew we were starting to suspect a student… but how? Only the police knew about that…this means that Kira may have access to police information…how peculiar."

…

"**What's the point in all of this?" Courfeyrac asked.**

"**Well, if R's as good as they say, he should be beginning to suspect the police. I made it pretty obvious."**

…

Grantaire turned off his computer and went back to pacing. _So, Kira has managed to obtain information from the private investigators. _Grantaire thought to himself. _This is one fact that cannot be ignored. _Grantaire walked over to his counter and tapped his fingertips on the wood of the counter. _But what does he get out of all this? What is he hoping to achieve? _

…

"**Okay, here's one thing I don't get." Courfeyrac said, standing in front of Enjolras. Enjolras stopped in his tracks. "Surely showing that you have connections to the police will make it easier to find you. Why would you do that?"**

"**Well my real mission is to get close to him, so I can eliminate him." **

"**How are you going to do that?"**

"**In this world, there are very few people who actually trust each other." Enjolras explained, "It's no different for the police. What's especially important is that R and the investigators don't trust each other at all. I mean, think about it, could you trust a person who's name and face you don't even know? When R discovers that Kira is getting confidential information, he'll be obligated to investigate the police to find the source of the leak. When that happens it will only be a matter of time before the police start resenting R. On the surface, it will look like that R and the investigators will be working together to try and catch me, but in reality, R will be investigating the police and the police will be investigating R. Once the police find R, I won't need to. They'll lead me right to him…and when they do, I'll kill him."**

"**Sounds like a plan. Oh yeah, that reminds me. I forgot to tell you something. If someone else touches your death note, they'll be able to see me as well, so, I suggest you put the thing somewhere where no one will find it."**

_ …_

"What is this all about?" Combeferre asked. Four men stood in front of him with their resignations.

One of the agents sighed, "With all due respect sir, we demand you assign us to a different case, otherwise, we're resigning." The room started whispering and muttering.

"But why? You're all good cops!" Eponine said.

"Isn't it clear? It's because we value our lives…sir."

"If what R says is true, Kira has some sort of power that allows him to kill indirectly from anywhere." One of the others said. "If I were Kira, I'd be trying to kill all the people who were trying to catch me."

"We all sat here and watched when R decided to pull that media stunt and challenged Kira to kill him. It was all rather impressive at the time." R listened in through the computer. "But then, again, R never had to show his face or reveal his name for that matter. I'm sure you recall R's last request. He asked us to take a look to see if the victims of the heart attacks were made public, and specifically to determine if photos of the victims were available to the public before the murders. It turns out, he was right. Every single one of those victims' names and faces were broadcast in France, and then they died! This means Kira must be able to kill with only a name and a face. Unlike some people," he said, looking at the computer at the back of the room, knowing that R could see them, "We're out there risking our lives wearing police ID's with our names and photos on them! Anyone can find out who we are! We don't hide, we're out in the open!"

"Sir, the truth is, we could be killed by Kira any moment now…unlike a certain somebody that likes to hide in the shadows."

"So…like we said, we're off this case. Good day sir." The men then left the room. Combeferre groaned.

…

Grantaire watched from his computer as the men walked out. In a way, they were right. Grantaire was hiding. He was the only one who was not in danger. Grantaire's phone then rang. He walked over to the desk and picked it up. It was his messenger, Valjean. "What news?" Grantaire asked.

"_The FBI agents from America arrived three days ago sir. As you requested, they have already started their investigation on the police and their families. I'm sending you some information they have already gathered."_

Grantaire couldn't help but feel like he was betraying the police force in some way…but this had to be done. He watched as the printer that sat by his computer began to spit out ink covered sheets. "Thank you Fauchelevent, you have been of great help."

"_If you need any more information Nicolas, you need only ask."_

Grantaire thought to himself, _there are one hundred and forty-one people in the police force who have access to classified information regarding the investigation. I am sure that somewhere in this list of police officers and the people closest to them, we will find our suspect…_

…

Enjolras and Courfeyrac walked down the dark street that led towards his house. It was already nine o'clock and his family would probably be wondering where he was. "Hey Enjolras. You got a second?"

"Courfeyrac, I've told you before, you can't talk to me in public. People will think I'm talking to myself." Enjolras said, keeping his voice down.

"Fine. I'll talk, you just listen." Courfeyrac stated, rolling his eyes. "First of all, I don't have anything against you Enjolras. Personally, I think you're actually pretty good with the death note. But I'm not on your side either. I'm neither with you nor against you. If you die I probably wouldn't care less. I'd just go back to my world."

"What's the point of this lecture?"

"I'm just saying. I'm not supporting you or R. I'm just a spectator, so don't start thinking I'm your buddy just because I'm following you around. I'm only going to tell you this because it's starting to-"

"Get to the point Courfeyrac!" Enjolras said, slightly frustrated.

"You're being followed."

Enjolras suddenly stopped in his tracks. He turned around to look behind him. Back in the shadows, he could swear he saw someone standing behind the wall. _Who is this guy? _Enjolras thought to himself.

"Told you."

…

Enjolras sat on his bed with his legs crossed. "Who would be following me? Do you think R is already starting to suspect the police?"

Courfeyrac shrugged. "It's a possibility. R's pretty smart. Though, I must admit, you've got some brains on you."

Enjolras scratched his chin, thinking. "If R's going to investigate the police, he's going to need a lot of resources and man power. Even if he has as many as fifty people on the case, I don't see how they could ever figure out that I'm Kira. I'm just a regular high school senior, nothing more. But this guy keeps following me. I'll have to get rid of him before he discovers something he shouldn't. I've already seen the stalkers face…now I just need a name. Once I get that, I can get rid of him."

"Enjolras," Courfeyrac called over, "Do you want to know a little secret? What makes a god of death and a human who has a death note different? Well, there are two things. And why do gods of death have to write the names of their victims in their death notes? It's because we are able to take human lifespans for ourselves." Courfeyrac grinned. "Let's say you have a human who's due to live until the age of sixty and a god of death wrote that this human would die at forty. Sixty minus forty is twenty. Those twenty remaining years are added to that god's life. So as long as us gods of death keep killing, we cannot die. On the other hand, if you continue killing, your lifespan stays the same. That's the first difference. Got it?"

"How is this important to me?"

"Well, that was a little less relevant. The second difference I think might just be useful to you. Gods of death can tell what a person's name is just by looking at their face. We know their name instantly. Do you know why? Because through our eyes, a human's name can be seen above their head. Not only that, we see their lifespan as well."

"So, it's really easy for you to use the note book then. You only have to look at a person's face and then you can kill them?"

"Exactly. Don't you wish you had that kind of power?"

Enjolras laughed. "Well, it sure would make my life easier."

Courfeyrac smirked. "I can give you this power Enjolras. But it's going to cost you."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Well, I can grant you the eyes of a god, but if you agree, then you must give me half of your remaining lifespan. That's all…do we have a deal?"


End file.
